doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Mayén
México |estado = Activo }} Alejandro Mayén es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, con más de 20 años de trayectoria. En el doblaje, su voz más conocida es su participación como "Hal" en Malcolm, como Peter Griffin en la serie animada Padre de familia y como "Carl" en la serie animada Los Simpson. También es destacado por ser una de las voces más conocidas de las series animadas de los años 90. Su preparación artística la realizó en el Centro de Arte Dramático (CADAC) con el maestro Héctor Azar, de 1980 a 1983 y en la Escuela de Periodismo y Arte en Radio y Televisión, con la maestra Ofelia Guilmáin de 1986 a 1988. Filmografía Series animadas * Peter Griffin (Seth MacFarlane) (desde 4ª temporada) - Padre de familia * Carl (Hank Azaria) (desde 5ª temporada), Insertos (desde 16ª temporada), Jeff Albertson (Hank Azaria) (desde 16ª temporada) Profesor Dewey Largo (Harry Shearer) (desde 16ª temporada) - Los Simpson * Julio Pickles - Rugrats: Aventuras en pañales * Voces adicionales e insertos - Los reyes de la colina * Ozu - Kappa Mikey * Jackson, Padre Donovan, Director Lewis, Voces adicionales - Un agente de familia * Hombre tostadas en polvo y Sr. Caballo - Ren y Stimpy * Voces adicionales - La vida moderna de Rocko * Magneto, Padre de Júbilo, Cameron Hodge - X-Men * J. Jonah Jameson - El Hombre Araña: la serie * Korp - El principito (serie animada) * Sr. Yeung, General Tsin - Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Coco - Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Krumm - Aaahh Monstruos! * Wiley y Papá de Piggley - ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Víctor - Familia de Piratas * Zarm - El Capitán Planeta y los planetarios * Bugsy - Loonatics * Voces adicionales - Los Castores Cascarrabias * Locución/Narración en KaBlam! * Voces diversas - Invasor Zim * Insertos - Futurama (desde 5ª temporada) * Sargento Pérez - El mundo fantástico de Richard Scarry * Voces adicionales - Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Glummpers e insertos - Mascotas extraterrestres * Voces adicionales - Cleveland * Voces adicionales - Bratz * Insertos - ¡Oye Arnold! * Insertos - Jorge, el curioso (serie animada) * Gerente (ep. 26) - Phineas y Ferb Anime * Mogi - Death Note * Genbu Benitengu - Ninja Kabuto * Tenaka - Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon * Coronel Hansen - Pokémon * Luchist Lasso (1ª voz) - Shaman King * Alcalde de Port Town y Koushiro, Padre de Kuina - One Piece * Seiryu, Padre de Sango (1ra voz), Chokyukai, Voces adicionales - Inuyasha * Presentador de episodio y Lección de carteles - Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Voces adicionales - Ranma 1/2 * Teknoman Omega (Darcón) - Tekkaman Blade * Presentación e insertos - Sandy y sus koalas * Presentación e insertos - El Mago de Oz (redoblaje) * Anton - Beyblade: Metal Masters Películas Colin Firth * Harry Bright en Mamma Mia! * Sr. Brown en La nana mágica * Peter Ingletone en Relative Values Ciarán Hinds * Gaius Julius Caesar en Roma * Joe Blomfield en Un gran día para ellas * Roarke/El Diablo en Ghost Rider: Espíritu de Venganza Stephen Fry * Gobernador de Esgaroth en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug * Él mismo en St Trinian's Geoffrey Rush * Peter Sellers en Llámame Peter * Donovan Donaly en El amor cuesta caro Alfred Molina *Bishop Manuel Aringarosa en El código Da Vinci *Juan Raúl Perez en La familia Pérez Terrence Howard * Duck en Corresponsales en peligro * Cameron Thayer en Crash: Vidas cruzadas Graham Greene * Calvin en Transamérica: Un íntimo secreto * Joe Lambert en Duro de matar: La venganza Joe Mantegna * Desalvo en Más perros que huesos * Eddie en ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto Kevin Dunn * Alan Mercer en El retrato perfecto * Brillo en Beethoven 2 Otros * Líder mundial en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque * Padre de Zoe (Bill Engvall) en El beso que nunca nos dimos * Vadim Nezhinski (Alex Veadov) en La noche es nuestra (segunda versión) * Lester (David Warshofsky) e Insertos (resto) en El día del crimen * Doctor (Ivan Smith) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard * Insertos en Súper Volcán * Insertos en Setup * Insertos en Peligro en casa * Insertos en El pacto * Muqtada (Bernard White) en Una historia singular * Carlos Villar (Rubén Blades) en Protegiendo al enemigo * Jefe de Wilbur (Jonathan Breck) en Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo * Barry el elefante (Jude Apatow) en El guardián del zoológico * Pitufo Gruñón (George Lopez) en Los Pitufos (2011) (trailer) * Griphook (Warwick Davis) en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (parte I solamente) * Michael (Danny Huston) en 21 gramos * Sasha (Johann Urb) en 2012 * Cuchillo (Danny Trejo ) en Depredadores * Cronista de carrera en Recién graduada * Voces adicionales en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos * Camarlengo en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado * Franz el mayordomo en La novicia rebelde(Redoblaje) * Voces adicionales en Zona mortal * Dr.Hartman en Click * Papá (Tim Robbins) en Zathura * Anunciador en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Jason Treborn (Callum Keith Rennie) en El efecto mariposa * Dr. Ryan (Drew Pinsky) en Un instante en Nueva York * Michael en Identidades falsas * Det. Darryl en Tómalo con calma * Emekwi en El exorcista: El comienzo * Ben Morgan en El príncipe y yo * Joe Chill (Richard Brake) en Batman inicia * Nolan (Richard Fancy) en Tango & Cash (Doblaje original) * Voces adicionales en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa * Crpnista en El aviador * Comisario Giordano(Mattia Sbragia) en La nueva gran estafa * Herb Keeble en La piel del deseo * Mike Delmarco(Andy Garcia) en Acechada * Thimbletack en Las Crónicas de Spiderwick * Christopher Mello en Garfield: La película * Sr. Chowdury en Starsky y Hutch (película) * Det. Ray Nettles en Tiempo límite * Maestro de Caligrafía en El ojo * Robert Doniger(David Thewlis) en Rescate en el tiempo * Sr. Andrews, narración, voces varias en Titanic * Peter Ingleton en La ilusión de vivir * Dueño en hotel en 1408 * Presentación e insertos en Terror bajo la tierra 2 (Doblaje original) * Kyle en Locademia de policía 4 * Jimmy Dimmick (Quentin Tarantino) en Tiempos violentos (1994) * Stevie Sanders en La carnada * Mujer gorda en Las leyes de la atracción * Comentarista en radio en Wimbledon * Tio en Casarse está en griego * Henry Clark en Perdidos en Nueva York * George (Tom McBeath) en Terremoto en Nueva York * Zack en El mundo está loco loco * Freddie (Richard Jenkins) en El amor cuesta caro * Sacerdote en funeral en Mi querido asesino * Arthur Kriticos, Cyrus Kriticos en 13 fantasmas (Segundo doblaje) * Brikowski, Insertos en Asesino a sueldo * Xander Drax en El Fantasma * Director en Millonarios * Bear(James Gandolfini) en El nombre del juego * Alexei Jovanovic en De jungla en jungla * Deedalos/Luke en El largo beso del adiós * Comisario Mike (Randy Quaid) en Violencia en la tempestad (Redoblaje) * Simon Sledge, Narrador en él es mi chica * Jarvis Moody, Narrador en Llegó del cielo * Conductor de autobús, Recepcionista en restaurante en Papá por siempre * Sam Drebben (Alan Arkin) en Pancho Villa como él mismo * Arthur Belt (Jon Lovitz) en Un muchacho llamado North * Doyle en La Máscara * Ragnar en Jack y los frijoles mágicos * Detective Taylor en Los siete pecados capitales * Técnico en PC, Inversionista en Especies III * Lloyd el barman (Joe Turkel) en El resplandor * Juez 1 en Leyes de atracción * Blaster (Paul Larsson) en Mad Max 3 * Narración en Verdad o consecuencias * Robinson (Bernie Casey) en In the mouth of madness * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros * Sargento Norwood (Richard Lineback) en Máxima velocidad * HAL 9000 (Douglas Rain), Insertos en 2010: El año que hacemos contacto (Redoblaje) * Guardia de la prisión en Superman IV (Doblaje de México) * Max Quentero (Branscombe Richmond) en Difícil de matar * Johnny Sassamon (George Aguilar) en La letra escarlata * Frank McCallister (Gerry Bamman) y voces adicionales en Mi pobre angelito 2: Perdido en Nueva York * Sheriff (Marc Miles), Nazi que recibe a Marcus en Iskenderun en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (redoblaje) * Hrbek (Lenny Venito) en Money for Nothing * Clark Little Hawk (Nick Ramus), Capitán (Jim Towers), Embajador en Invasión a los Estados Unidos * Insertos en El robo del siglo * Entrenador Buck (Paul Dooley) en Ángeles en la zona de anotación * Abogado (Mitchell Laurance) / Paramédico (Jeff Conkel) en La mano que mece la cuna * Sr. Settigren (Dennis Dugan) en Las travesuras de una pelirroja * Voces adicionales en El solista * Voces adicionales en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas Películas animadas Seth MacFarlane * Peter Griffin - Padre de familia: Blue Harvest * Peter Griffin - Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro * Peter Griffin - Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! Jim Cummings *Razoul - Aladdín *Razoul - Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones Otros: * Ángel (Luis Guzmán) en Turbo * Conde Max - Mi madrina es una hechicera * Narrador - Howl's Moving castle * Clovis, Narrador - Jorge, el curioso * Narrador - La granja * Narrador - Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender * Narrador - Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos * Narrador - Futurama: El juego de Bender * Narrador - Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde * Narrador - Los Simpson: La película * Carl, Jeff Albertson - Los Simpson: La película * Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Stanley en Open Season 2 * Gran Gaurdia en Dinosaurios Películas de anime * Padre de Nobita - Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio Series de TV Jeff Probst * Él mismo - Survivor * Él mismo - Survivor 2: Australia * Él mismo - Survivor 3: Africa * Él mismo - Survivor 4 : Marquesas * Él mismo - Survivor 5: Tailandia * Él mismo - Survivor 6: Amazonas * Él mismo - Survivor 7: Islas de las Perlas * Él mismo - Survivor 8: All Stars * Él mismo - Survivor 9: Vanuatu * Él mismo - Survivor 10: Palau * Él mismo - Survivor 11: Guatemala * Él mismo - Survivor 15: China Kerrigan Mahan * Goldar - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * Goldar - Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers * Goldar - Power Rangers: Zeo Bryan Cranston * Hal (Bryan Cranston) - Malcolm * Patrick Crump - Los expedientes secretos X Otros * Devorador (Temp. 8-10)/ Voces varias en Matrimonio...con hijos * Simon Adebisi (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) - OZ * Bob Bishop (Stephen Tobolowsky) - Héroes * Charles Graiman (Bruce Davison) - El auto fantástico (2008) * Mr. Big (Chris Noth) (Temps. 3-6) - Sexo en la ciudad * Alcalde Manuel Delgado (Carlos Gómez) - Shark * Jake el oso polar - El show de los animales * Voces varias - Misterios sin resolver * Presentador de Luchadores - Federación de Lucha de Pulgares * Presentación de capítulos - La peor bruja * Richard Weimer - El séquito * Voces adicionaes - Teen Wolf * Skarf - Power Rangers: Samurai * Detective Alvarez - Shark * Insertos - Restaurantes extraños * J.P - Hell's Kitchen Telenovelas Brasileñas * Martinho - Isaura, la Esclava Videojuegos *Víctor, Fantasma, Bandidos, Ripper, Voces adicionales en Fable II *Doctores, Diario en misión "El Compositor", Voces adicionales en Halo 4. Director de doblaje * Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda * Padre de familia (Temporada 10 ep.170) * Los reyes de la colina * KaBlam! * Las Tortugas Ninja (2012) * Toriko * Malcolm in the Middle * Shark * Cabalgando con el Diablo * Colegio del agujero negro * Code Lyoko * CSI: En la escena del crimen (Temporadas 2-3) * Dragon Tales * Mascotas extraterrestres * El mundo está loco loco * ¡Oye Arnold! (últimas temporadas) * ¡Oye Arnold! La película * Crash: Vidas cruzadas * Zathura * La nana mágica * La granja * El Hombre Araña 2 (Versión extendida) * El Hombre Araña 3 * Transformers (película) * Transformers: la venganza de los caídos * Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los cinco furiosos * Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno * Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros * Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Jorge, el curioso * La granja (película) * La nueva gran estafa * Salvando a Shiloh * Vicky Cristina Barcelona * Lucky Number Slevin * Especies III * El ex (segunda versión) * Gigoló por accidente en Europa * Un fantasma fastidioso * Terror en lo profundo * Superhéroes: La película * Portadores * Amigos con derechos * Jack y Jill * Robo en las alturas * Johnny English Recargado * Monstruos vs. Aliens * Monstruos vs. Aliens: Calabazas mutantes del espacio exterior * La fiesta explosiva de B.O.B. * Cómo entrenar a tu dragón * La leyenda del Dragón Rompehuesos * Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon * Los Simpson (algunos capítulos) * Howl's Moving Castle * Terriers * Mejor sin Ted * Breakout Kings * Survivor * La noche es nuestra (segunda versión) * El solista * La novia de mi mejor amigo (versión TV) * Protegiendo al enemigo * Battleship: Batalla naval * Ése es mi hijo * Del montón * Restaurantes extraños Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Voces en off